


I think It's Love

by SignificantlySimon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Fluff, Human Astral, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 04:42:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17053346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SignificantlySimon/pseuds/SignificantlySimon
Summary: This was done for the 2017 YGO secret Santa and since I only have one story on AO3 I figured I'd upload this one-shot too.Keyshipping and fluff.





	I think It's Love

Yuma hated the quiet without Astral being there. He and his friends had just finished saving the Astral world from the newest threat and when it was over, life returned to normal all too quickly. It had been two weeks since he last heard his voice. Two weeks' worth of sleepless nights because of the silence that fell thickly in the air around him. He hated it.

Yuma had resorted to constantly playing music or some sort of noise from his phone to disperse the nagging in the back of his mind. He normally had some sort of music streaming service on shuffle so that he got songs he liked and some that he didn’t know existed.

It was nearly 5 AM and Yuma had tossed and turned in his hammock for far too long before deciding to get up and do something productive with a sudden burst of sleepless energy. He climbed out of the hammock and pulled up a loose floorboard where he kept quite a few artifacts of his own. He kept all of his duel monsters cards in a plastic bin divided with cardboard by type, attribute, and rarity. He grabbed his discarded jeans from the day before and fumbled around for his deck box attached to the belt still in the loops from the day that had passed. He took out his deck and sorted through cards to try and improve his deck but it was harder than he thought without the numbers.

He missed those cards almost as much as he missed Astral. Utopia had become a staple in his deck for so long that he wasn't entirely sure what to do without it. That card symbolized what Astral meant to him. He held GaGaGa Magician in his hands for far too long, silently wishing that it would somehow turn into Utopia. The silence suddenly invaded his ears and he reached for his cell phone to turn on some sort of noise. He settled on music for the time being and set the device aside.

He continued working on setting cards aside and trying to place them into his deck until the light began to shine through the window and his eyelids grew too heavy for him to keep working on building a deck. He placed the cards down where they were and climbed back into his hammock. Thank whatever higher power that existed that it was Saturday. He closed his eyes and fell asleep instantly.

When he woke it was almost noon. He sat up and turned the music off. He absentmindedly reached for the key on his chest and his heart sank when he didn’t feel it there. He looked for nearly an hour for the golden key before giving up and sitting on the floor. He felt defeated. He had been tasked with keeping the beacon to another dimension safe and he couldn't even do that. He felt like crying.

"Yuma." The voice came from behind him.

Yuma turned suddenly, causing his neck to send a surge of pain in protest. "Astral?" He stood way too fast for him to process his own movements. The next thing he knew he was stumbling over himself to get to his other half.

"It's me." His voice was light and airy.

It seemingly carried a melody that ran straight to Yuma's heart. Once Yuma gained some semblance of self-control he paused within arm's reach of Astral. Yuma looked at him. Astral wasn't in the form that he was used to. His hair was just about the only thing that was blue if you could call it that. It was so light you could barely tell. His skin was tan with patches of white scattered in different spots. His left cheek, his right forearm, and patches of his neck were lighter than the rest of his body. Astral was adorned with white freckles across his nose and cheeks. Yuma thought to himself that he could probably connect the dots and come out with some constellations.

"Is it really you?" Yuma asked.

"It is. Eliphas and Enna convinced me to use the Numeron Code on myself after we saved Astral World again." Astral looked down at the palms of his hands somewhat confused. "I do not understand why my skin is like this though."

"I don’t care." Yuma practically threw himself in Astral's arms. "It's you. You’re here." He held onto Astral tightly as if he held the world in his arms.

"Yuma, I don't know what to say."

"Then don't. I'm never letting you go now that you're here."

Tears stung both of their eyes as they stood there for what felt like an eternity. Yuma broke the embrace suddenly. "What am I going to tell grandma and Kari?"

"They already know I'm here." Astral chuckled.

Yuma laughed. "How? Did you walk in the front door?"

"I knocked first, Yuma."

Yuma pulled him into a hug again. It felt like an eternity since he had last seen Astral. He let the tears fall as he pressed his face further into Astral's sweater.

Astral just held him tightly. The silence that invaded Yuma's recent days faded slowly as Astral held him. His heart beat loudly in his chest. "I don't even know why I'm crying." Yuma laughed. He pulled back slightly to look Astral in the face. "How long are you here for?"

"For as long as you need me."

"That's gonna be a long time, Astral. I'll always need you." Yuma looked astral in the eyes for the first time and smiled. His left one was a yellowish color meanwhile his right one was an icy blue. That was the same as his true form. Yuma always loved his eyes.

"Yuma." Astral's voice was quiet. It was barely a whisper.

"Yeah?" Yuma replied.

"I don't know what I am feeling right now." Astral was confused.

"What do you mean?" Yuma was slightly concerned with the way Astral had said that and worry and confusion were apparent on both of their faces.

"My chest. It's tight. My heart is beating so loud and fast." Astral was beautifully breathless.

Yuma understood what he meant. Did Astral not have emotions when he was in his other form? Or were they just different? "I feel the same. Don’t worry. It's normal."

 Astral relaxed slightly and asked, "What is it?"

Yuma leaned forward, stood on his tip toes, and kissed Astral on the forehead.

"I think it's love, Astral."


End file.
